


lies

by days4daisy



Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bondage, Crossover, Extra Treat, F/M, Inappropriate use of the lasso of truth, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: “You will tell me if it's too tight?”Double knots bind his wrists behind his back, and another two hold his ankles in place. The torque is extreme, a severe butterfly of shoulders. Muscular arms clench from the strain.Thor lifts his head and smiles. “I swear,” he says.





	lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kereia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/gifts).



> Hope you have a lovely Chocolate Box, kereia!

“You will tell me if it's too tight?”

Double knots bind his wrists behind his back, and another two hold his ankles in place. The torque is extreme, a severe butterfly of shoulders. Muscular arms clench from the strain.

Thor lifts his head and smiles. “I swear,” he says. His mechanical eye whirs to focus on Diana's face. Scars still mar his skin, but he looks healthier than he has in some time. As do they all now that lost friends have come home.

Thor is no less powerful on his knees. Hs thighs are strong, his sex hard and warmed. Even with one false eye, his desire is palpable. He waits, bound on the floor, a lip drawn between his teeth.

Under his gaze, Diana releases her hair from its thick braid. Gently waved strands spill down naked shoulders. Thor's face darkens with interest.

“You would not lie?” Diana combs patient fingers through his hair.

From Thor's licked lips, he wants to assert himself. Lean in, perhaps, and fill his face with her breasts. But for Diana, Thor shows restraint. He acknowledges her baiting with quirked lips. “I never lie,” Thor boasts. His expression changes immediately.

Thor’s bound body tenses, a sharp sting under his skin. Admirably, Thor's voice does not waver. “I would never lie _to you_ ,” he amends. Thor's expression tightens with new, deeper pain. He shakes his head once, then twice, like a dog trying to rid itself of some unpleasant feeling.

Calmly, Diana strokes Thor's hair. Bowed by the lasso's judgment, Thor sets his forehead against her stomach. His ragged breaths ghost across naked skin. “I would not lie to you unless I felt there was no other choice.” The words trip off Thor's tongue.

Thor's tension wanes immediately. He catches his breath with a muted cough.

Diana lifts his head with two fingers under his jaw. His beard scratches her skin as their gazes meet. With a smile, Diana steps around him. Her bare feet pad across the floor, and though she feels Thor’s curiosity he does not turn to watch her.

Until she undoes the knot between his ankles. “No, wait.” Thor strains to catch her gaze. “I would not lie about this, Diana. You feel strongly, I know.”

She does, all their fun aside. They test each other, and they delight in their limits. It would be easy to hurt each other too. Diana would never forgive herself, or him for leading her to it.

“Your right leg,” Diana says. “Lift it.” Confusion softens Thor’s expression, but he does as she asks.

Realization dawns when Diana steps back around and brings the loosened lasso with her. It drapes down the small of Thor's back, and hooks between his thighs. Thor chews his lip against a groan. The lasso presses between his asscheeks and nestles against his scrotum.

“I would suggest,” Diana says, “that you speak only truth from now on.” She knots the lasso with care around his cock. Thor’s laugh comes out unsteady.

She loops an arm around his shoulders and dips lazy fingers back into his hair. With her other hand, she spreads herself. Pink and damp, a kiss of want.

Thor’s blue eye and gold fake fix between her thighs. “May I?” he asks. Diana smiles and squeezes his hair in reply.

*The End*


End file.
